(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a truck trailer, and more particularly to one for vehicle transportation in simplified construction for reduction of production cost allowing fast and diversified changeability depending on the load to increase its applicability and load volume.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
To transport semi-products of vehicles or vehicles pending issuance of license plate that are prevented from driving on the highway, a truck trailer for the transportation of those vehicles has been developed. To cope with the various types and sizes of vehicles, dedicated truck trailers are made available. However, those dedicated truck trailers fail to meet the needs of the transportation companies since the dispatch of a dedicated truck trailer just for the transportation of few vehicles would cost too much costs. Therefore, the transportation companies are always seeking for the type of truck trailer that can handle different types of vehicles and in larger transportation capacity for a single run.
In order to improve changeability and capacity, the construction of the truck trailer has become more complicated, and caused operating difficulties to result in higher production cost and the problem of insufficient strength that significantly affect the safety of the truck trailer.
The prior art as described above is generally found with the defectives of poor interchangeability, low applicability, difficult operation, higher production cost and low safety.